Magnet For Trouble
by RainOnMyUmbrella
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's are prank happy! Join them on this misadventure! ... Just read it.


**A/N: Well hello there :D. This is my first Fanfic. And yeah… I don't have much to say other than… I hope you like it :D. Please enjoy the music… **_**ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phoneeee. **_**Ok, I'm sorry that was just…. Ahem… I'm just gonna go now.**

**

* * *

**

Oh hell no. Charlie is going to fucking kill me with a banana. Wait…what the hell? I really need to stop doing drugs…

_But I don't do drugs_…

No, but seriously, I'm gonna be grounded for _weeks…months…years even_!

Okay… _maybe_ I'm overreacting a bit...

Haha that's what she said… ***facepalm*** _Why Bella, why? That didn't even make sense you dumb fuck._

Ok Bella, _stay calm._

You just need to figure a way out of this mess _before_... _aaaand there's the door_…

Unbeknownst to me, I thought I had done a pretty good job of keeping quiet while the whole school was inside working away, being good little boys and girls like usual. But nooooo… people just had to make a commotion about my little… predicament...

The door of the main office flew open like a bat out of hell and Mrs. Isaac wildly moved her eyes about looking for the source of all the ruckus. The teenagers surrounding me scrambled to their classes almost knocking each other over in the process.

_Humans._

"THANKS A LOT ASSHOLES! YOU'VE REALLY OUT DONE YOURSELVES THIS TIME! OH LOOK AT ME I'M SO COOL I'M GONNA TAKE PICTURES OF BELLA AND NOT EVEN TRY TO HELP HER CAUSE I'M SO COOL I CAN GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHANGGGG! WELL YOU KNOW IF YOU ASK ME, YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF-"

"MS. SWAN!" She bellowed "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I gulped audibly and decided it would be best to stay quiet now.

By this point, everyone had made it to the windows of their classrooms and they were watching.

The little fuckers had the _gall _to take out their cell phones and record it, snickering all the while.

"Now tell me…" she spoke softly, almost sweetly at first into the bullhorn but I could tell…"WHAT ON _EARTH _ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?"

"We're on Earth?" ***facepalm***

"Ms. Swan, I am going to ask you once more, and once more _only."_ She demanded.

"_What. Are. You. Doing. Up. There!" _She looked at me crazily while waving the bullhorn above her head in obscene gestures I had never even seen before.

I think she was referring to the fact that I was suspended about 30 feet in the air on our schools flag pole by my jeans with a bra strapped to my head…

_Nah…_

_Sigh_…"Well Mrs. Isaac… you see… a um… group of _students_" Ahem… _Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper…" _put me in this… _predicament_."

"_Who_?" she demanded.

"The Cullen's." I said defeated.

I didn't have to explain. She already knew. Everyone knew. The Cullen's, and myself of course, were notorious for pulling pranks.

_All the time._

We were in constant battle.

_Sure_, we would 1-up each other, but no one ever _won_. And _sure_… we would stop at times, _but we all knew_… that someone was planning something _even bigger_…

And that's exactly how this happened.

I was too caught up in my own planning to realize this.

And I am a dumbass.

**Cullen's: 1**

**Bella: 0**

I scanned across the classroom windows, and sure enough, gathered in the front of one, small ass classroom were Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

And they were all smirking.

_At me._

I looked at them in what was described as unadulterated rage.

But to them I probably looked like a cute little kitten.

_Sigh… down the line…_

Rosalie put her tongue between her index and middle finger, obviously meaning to insult my sexuality, even though she was in fact, bisexual.

Anyways… next..

Alice… well, she was just laughing uncontrollably…

Which by the way was very insulting.

Jasper was apparently pretending to hang himself on an invisible rope by his boxers…

_No comment._

Edward took a lithe bow and pretended to lift a top hat.

_I'll shove that top hat up your… _

Emmett was acting like a monkey, pounding his fists on his chest, and then stupidly started to air-fuck in my direction which resulted in Rosalie smacking him on the back of his head.

He cradled his head and his expression turned sour, but not before looking back up at me, a triumphant grin spread across his face as he winked and blew me a kiss.

I glared at all of them and flicked them off.

_Bitches._

_Speaking of bitches…_ Where the _hell_ is Mrs. Isaac?

She rushed toward me, appearing out of nowhere.

But this time… she had a giant pair of clippers which are used for cutting bushes, and branches and other crap like that.

Notice I did not mention they are used for CUTTING DOWN SOMEONE WHO IS DANGLING 30 FEET IN THE AIR.

Also following behind her was two men that looked like they were on steroids.

One of them I recognized was an AP, Mr. Diaz.

The other one, I have no idea.

They probably just hired him on craigslist or some shit.

**Need help: Teenage girl dangling from 30 foot pole. Must be muscular. Oh and hot. **

I wonder….

_Nah…_

So, there was Mrs. Isaac, shouting at the top of her lungs, "DON'T WORRY HONEY! I'LL GET YOU DOWN FROM THERE!"

She was closing in on the rope with the clippers and the roidheads looked like they were about to piss themselves.

By this point, I had realized that Mrs. Isaac is one crazy bitch and she should be put in a mental hospital.

A really good one.

If she honestly thought that she was going to cut this rope, and I was going to land right into their arms, then she must be living in fuckin' wonderland.

Because chances are, I'll land _on them_.

And then they would probably have several injuries.

Just sayin'.

I mean, don't get me wrong, if I _really_ wanted to I could frickin' rip the rope off myself and jump down, but that would cause suspicion, and probably damage to school property.

So I just decided to act like a human and not do anything.

_Sigh_.

She was closing in on the rope and I had the right mind to close my eyes and wait.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

I expected to hear the fast snip of the rope.

I expected to feel the air whooshing around me while I fell 30 feet to the ground.

I expected to see the ground crumble beneath my granite form.

But it never came.

* * *

**A/N: AYO. So did you like it? Like I said I'm new to this so please feel free to give me tips on how to write. ****Also if you would, tell me what you would like to see later on in the story. I'm workin' on chapter 2 and right now I need some inspiration lol. Please review :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D. Man, I love smiley faces. They just make everything better….. **


End file.
